How It Happened
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Continuation of chapter 12 for my fan fiction 'An Unexpected Turn of Events'. One-Shot. Sorry for the short summary.


**I was bored and I think I remember someone wanting a lemon... So I wrote this a while ago and took it down and re-wrote it so here it is... Hahaa, I hope you like it, my second shot at a lemon...**

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_The place smelt like alcohol and sweat, to Lucy it wasn't really a good combination. The bar wasn't filled with just Fairy Tail members, there were mages from guilds all over Fiore like; Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel. Quatro Cerberus and to the shock of most of the mages a few members of Sabertooth were present._

"_Oi Lucy." Cana said, tapping said blonde on the shoulder. She turned to look at the alcoholic with a blank look on her face. "Come on, have some." _

"_I don't want to drink Cana." _

"_Don't be so uptight Lucy. Have some fun; we just won the Daimatou Enbu for crying out loud. You need to celebrate and not sit here doing nothing." She shoved a cup in her face; Lucy frowned at the brunette and sighed. Taking the cup, she could smell the alcohol. She didn't like it but if Cana and all of the other mages were drinking it couldn't taste that bad could it? _

_She took a sip and scrunched her face in disgust._

"_This is terrible." Cana laughed at her reaction._

"_Well it does when you take tiny sips like that… You have to take a mouthful." Lucy didn't look completely convinced but did it anyway. When she finished Cana brought her more and that's how her night began._

_Later on the blonde was - to the amusement of most people - smashed. After about ten cups of whatever Cana had gotten her to drink; she was drunk. Lucy was sure she was going to regret it the next morning with huge hangover that was to come but why not have some fun while you can right? _

_At this moment Lucy and Cana were dancing with each other with many of the other female mages, not all from Fairy Tail. Like Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Sherry from Lamia Scale. The guys were cheering on the girls, some getting a little too excited from the moves of some of the intoxicated females. However a certain blonde male was looking at the celestial mage. _

_Most people in the bar where drunk or tipsy, Natsu, surprisingly started drinking and he was making jokes and laughing with the guys. Erza wasn't drinking; she was just eating her strawberry cake at a table with the younger generation. Gray was well, passed out on the ground next to Juvia; much to Lyons dismay. Gajeel was eating his iron while drinking; Levy was asleep leaning on him. Pantherlily was sleeping on Levy's lap, while Happy and Carla were with Erza and the others at the 'no drinking' or 'no alcohol' table._

_As the crowd went down either people passing out or leaving for the night, a drunken blonde mage had confronted the man that was staring at her; yes she had noticed the man's stare. She sat on his lap which caused him to smirk a little as she looked into his blue eyes._

_Sting was probably just as drunk as she was, if not a little less. He was aware of his actions but not aware of whom the girl was. He noticed when she leaned forward her bust was touching his toned chest, he couldn't help but smirk a little more at this action. Although the alcohol on her breath was a little bit of a turn off but what's the saying, live life to the fullest?_

_He leaned forward so their lips were almost touching - trying to ignore what seemed to be the smell of their breaths mixing together – he smirked. _

"_What do you want, Blondie?" he asked smugly, he was a little curious on how she was acting but he didn't mind._

"_I think it's quite obvious by this point?" she smirked, and leaned forward a little more so their lips were touching but they weren't kissing._

"_I want to hear you say it." He purred, his voice was a little foreign to him now, it sounded strange. _

"_Say what?" she teased. He sneered; he was getting a little frustrated. He was basically drunk and he wanted this blonde now._

"_You know what I mean." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling even close to what she was, if that was even possible. _

"_I don't know, I was just a little curious as to why you were looking at me like that when I was dancing with Cana." Her hands were playing with his hair and her eyes were now closed._

"_Well, I couldn't help myself. It's only dragon instincts to make me want to look at the hottest women in the room. So what are you doing, Blondie." He dragged out the 'l' to be more seductive. _

"_Well. I don't know." She caressed his hair bringing him a little closer._

"_Fuck it." He grabbed her and smashed his lips onto hers. He bit her bottom lip asking for entrance when she opened her mouth his tongue met hers, they fought for dominance Sting won and when they pulled apart he gave her a smirk when he saw her breathing hard. His mouth met her neck and he began sucking, licking and kissing her skin._

_Sting heard her let out a moan, seeing that some people he didn't know look at them he grabbed her and held her bridal style. _

_"Let's go back to my room." he suggested not waiting for her answer and he walked out of the bar. The way to his room was quiet although he almost dropped her a few times, she was sucking or licking his neck sometimes finding a spot that was a little sensitive. Sting has slept with a few girls but they never made him feel this way and they haven't even started yet. When he made it to his room he locked the door and put her down on the bed and climbed on top of her._

_He couldn't tell if the blush on her face was from the alcohol or his actions but he didn't care. His mouth met hers again as one of his hands began to feel her up while the other kept him from leaning on her. When they needed oxygen he removed his lips from hers and made his way to her neck again but not before noticing the marks from his actions when they were at the bar. He smirked at this then moved towards her neck again. _

_Lucy's hands made their way into Sting's blonde hair, what Lucy didn't notice was the fact that Sting was undoing her belt that held her keys and whip. When the buckle was undone he placed it on the beside table and then moved his hand up her shirt. The dragon slayer removed his mouth from her neck and moved his head up and looked down at her and looked into her eyes. They were clouded with lust and he liked it, he knew she could see the same thing in his blue eyes but he didn't care at the moment he just wanted to continue. _

_Sting captured her lips again but this time sucked on her bottom lip and let out a groan when he felt Lucy's hands brush against his abdomen. The celestial spirit mage lean forward and captured his lips with a heated kiss, it was all tongue and teeth, tugging and nipping at each others lips. Both were gasping for air but they didn't care, they were enjoying it to much. It felt good, really good. _

_Lucy felt something heat up in the pit of her stomach she brushed it off and continued her actions. Both of the blonds hands began to move again, pulling hair, running fingers against each others skin. Lucy let out a sigh liking the way Sting's fingertips ran over between her neck and shoulder. Some how when Sting was distracted Lucy used her strength to flip their positions, his face showed surprise but then he closed his eyes when he felt her mouth on his neck._

_She planted kissed all along the column of his throat, open mouthed kisses, her tongue daring to lick his skin. She surprised him when she gently bit his skin, he didn't expect it. Not liking the fact that Lucy __was being the dominant one he switched their positions making her let out a surprised squeal. He began to take off her shirt, well if her could call it that it barely covered any of her skin, but he didn't mind at all. When her top and bra was gone he grabbed her breasts, he's never slept with a women with such big boobs. He decided he would have fun with these. _

_His thumbs gently brushed against her hard nipples and as he did that Lucy let out a different moan, he came to a conclusion that so far that was his favorite moan. He massaged her large breasts causing her to moan more, he smirked at this and then captured her left nipple with his mouth while his hands played with her right breast. He moved his tongue in a circular motion, his sensitive hearing catching even the quietest moans. _

_He did the same actions to her right nipple and then began to trail kisses down her stomach till he reached her naval he gave her skin a long lick there making Lucy whine at the teasing. Sting chuckled at this and then looked up at her. _

_"Take it off."_

_"Take what off Blondie?" he asked. _

_"My skirt. Please." _

_"Okay. If you say so." his hands moved from her breasts and to her waist feeling the curves he knew then he had scored big time. Then to her skirt and he began to pull down the fabric ever so slowly causing Lucy to groan in frustration. He then noticed again that her skirt was short, also not covering enough skin. When the clothing was removed he noticed her pink lacy panties, he was about to remove them to when hand wrapped around his wrist causing him to look up at Lucy._

_"Not until you remove some of your clothing." she stated, he sighed and took off his shirt Lucy watched as his muscles flexed as he removed his clothing. Then he stood up and removed his pants, Sting then climbed on the bed on top of Lucy again. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His hands made their way back down to her underwear and he removed the piece of clothing. _

_When they finished kissing Sting went back down to her lower regions before she could protest, she was still catching her breath from the heated make out session. The scent of her arousal had overpowered the alcohols stench, he couldn't describe the girls scent but he loved it. He was curious as to who she was now. Before he did anything he asked._

_"What's your name?" _

_"Why do you want to know?" she asked back._

_"So I can know the name of the girl who will be screaming my name." _

_"Well, I can't scream your name because I don't know who you are." _

_"Sting." he didn't say his last name, he didn't think he needed to._

_"Lucy." he remembered that name from some where but couldn't put his finger on it. His hand then made it's way to her womanhood. His fingers began to rub her._

_"You're wet already?" he asked her._

_"Sh-shut up!" he smirked at her reaction but continued to pleasure her. One of his fingers found her entrance and slipped it in causing the blonde female to moan. His thumb was rubbing her clit as he slowly inserted another finger, she was tight. Brushing it off he began to pump his fingers, this made Lucy arch her back in pleasure. Sting leaned forward and licked her lower lips making Lucy release another moan that he liked. It was a shame he wouldn't remember every detail in the morning._

_Sting moved his thumb away and replaced it with his tongue, he liked the way she tasted. He had never tasted anything like this before, he wanted more of it. Sting inserted a third finger into her and after a few more thrusts of his fingers he felt her clamp down on him and she let out a loud moan and screamed Stings name. The blonde male removed his fingers and noticed that they were wet with her juices, he lapped them; licking any trace of her juice. He loved the taste._

_When Lucy opened her eyes she saw Sting licking his fingers and when he finished he looked at Lucy and gave her another one of his smirks and leaned forward. Their faces were close, their chests were touching and she could feel his erection on her thigh. She moved her hands down to the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down, she gave Sting a sly smile._

_"Hn..." was his all he could say about her action. When he boxers were removed he pushed her back down onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance, just as he was about thrust in he captured his lips and pushed into her. She was tight, just as he thought. But this was unbelievable, but then again it could be the alcohol messing with his brain, when he was a couple of inches in something stopped him this caused his eyes to widen and remove his lips from hers. "You're still a virgin?" _

_"Y-yeah. But I don't care, keep going." Lucy said as her hands reached for his shoulders, she was obviously going to regret this in the morning. But at the moment she was being controlled by lust. Sting did feel a little bad for taking this girls virginity but she gave him the okay so he pulled out a bit gave her a kiss before thrusting back in fast. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin but he knew that the pain he was feeling at the moment was nothing compared to what she was feeling. _

_The stayed still for a while waiting for Lucy to adjust and when she felt the pain start to fade away she rolled her hips and felt the pleasure. _

_"You can move." he nodded and pulled out till only the head was in and then thrust back in, Lucy felt a little bit of pain but mostly pleasure. He repeated this again each time going faster and harder when she didn't feel the pain anymore she couldn't help but let out loud moans. She's never felt like this before, she didn't know sex felt this great. Her head fell back into the pillow as Sting continued his actions, she didn't see his cock before but just by the feel of it she could tell it was huge. But then again it could just be because she ____was__ a virgin._

_He then hit a spot causing her back to arch and her to let out a silent scream, he knew he just hit her sweet spot. He finally found it, he continued to hit the spot until he felt her tighten around her. Suddenly he pulled out of her confusing her but then he moved her onto her hand and knees then he entered her from behind. She didn't know if she had the strength to hold herself up but she had to try. _

_"Ah, Sting, harder... please. Oh god." she couldn't even form sentences she was just lost for words. One of Stings hands snaked around her hip and underneath to rub her clit. She let out a surprised gasp at this, she wouldn't last any longer. Then she lost it, she tightened around him and screamed his name. _

_Sting wasn't far behind, he continued to thrust into her until he felt it. He twitched once, twice, a third time and then he let loose three long spurts of his seed into her womb, filling her up. Lucy fell down to the mattress in exhaustion, she couldn't move anymore. Sting pulled out and collapsed on the mattress beside her. All that was heard was the heavy breathing of the two blonds. He was looking at the ceiling waiting for his breathing to return to normal, Lucy finally turned so her back was on the mattress and she looked at Sting. _

_When he noticed her stare he looked at her and gave her a smile. _

_"That was great." he breathed out. She nodded weakly and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Sting noticed that she was asleep and he grabbed the blankets, covering their bodies and he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and pulled her closer. "Goodnight."_

* * *

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
